Set It Off
by novaeverdeen
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen is finally getting married to Peeta. The problem? She is a total bridezilla on her wedding day. How will everyone handle the stressful day? KatnissxPeeta. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen was crying.

She was crying because she had wanted each person to get a tiny mockingjay as they entered the wedding to her beloved Peeta Mellark, but instead, Effie Trinket, her wedding planner, had messed up and hadn't ordered enough pins.

"Katniss, dear, please, we're only short by about fifty -" Effie was saying as Katniss sobbed into a hankerchief.

"oh my god, effie! FIFTY. We're fifty short! I can't even handle this right now, okay!" she took adeep gasp of air and tried tobreath, "This is going to ruin everything. I thought you were on top of this~!"

she tried to breath again and burst into tears, "Instead the favours are ruined!"

Effie fluttered her hands around and glanced around the room. Prim stepped up and tried to comfort Katniss but she brushed her off.

"Today is ruined!" she wailed.

Today was her wedding day. She had been planning it with Effie and her stylist, Cinna, for months. She had put hear heart and soul tinot this wedding and what was she getting? Failure at every tun.

First off, prim's dress didn't fit right, because prim just HAD TO GO and grow a bunch inbetween the fitting and the wedding. Then the flowers weren't even here yet – don't get her started on that – as well as Cinna was running late because of a stupid accident. God, whatever. Effie was ueless as a wedding planner, running around in six inch purple heels and smothered in makeup. And to top it off, her mother had shown up with a white dress.

"Areoy uou kidding me mother!" she had screamed.

Why was no one getting this right?

"Katniss," effie said gently, "I'll work on the mockingjay pins but we have to get you to hair and makeup, cinna is almost here."

She took a shuddering breath. She could do this. She really could. She would have to get through today and it would have to be perfect or else.

Ci na came in at the last moment, a bluster of energy, ordering his team around. Katniss calmed down once he came in, maybe this would be okay.

"You've been crying." he said.

"Sorry, but today is just so stressful."

"It shouldn't be, if people are doing their jobs."

Effie scowled and stoemed off to deal with the pin debacle.

""chinna the pins aren't right and the flowers aren't right and prim's dress doesn't fit properly and I jut odon't know what to do okay."

"It'll be okay katniss. Let's make you beautiful, okay? Then we'll go from there."

she let out a sigh and wiped her face.

"okay. Just make sure you use the right color tones okay?"

"You're in my hands, Katniss."

she nodded and looked over at prim.

"Prim, for the love of god, go see mom and fix your dress, you look like a baby prostitute."

Prim frowned and left the changing room. Cinna helped Katniss into the makeup chair and started to work on her hair.

This was her wedding day. It had to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Kattnaps was already beautiful-she was the bride. The bride! And now her drunken mother had worn a whit dress. What an idiot! She couldn't wait to be alone with Peeta. She was sooo gonna wreck that. Cheesebuns, anyone? Unf.

"Will you hurry up?" Katniss snapped, wanting to struggle everyone that was currently hovering around her. "PRIM! FIX YOUR DRESS!" She screamed. What a brat. She started to rub her temples as she felt a major headache coming on. The games had been over for a while but her life was still a mess. Especially with imcompetnent people like these.

"I need a drink! Give me some damn acohol!" She ordered. "Here, here. Drink this. Maybe you'll calm down." Effie muttered.

"What did you say to me, you peacock bitch?" Katniss said softly, her eyes narrowing.

"nothing, dear! Just that you look beautiful!" Effie smiled and hurried out of the room, glad to be out of that mess. She had no idea Kittyniss was going to be such a psycho.

Cinna's cellphone rang and Katniss jerked it out of his hand. "Hello?" She huffed.

"Katniss? You okay?" It was Peeta. She sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just looking forward to sharing this special day with you." Katniss smiled and twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Just be patient for a little while longer, okay?" He asked. "Sure, honey. I'll see you." She hung up and flung the phone to the floor.

"PRIM!" She shrieked. "GET ME MORE VODKA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prim rushed over with the vodka and gave it to her.

"Why are there so many people in this room?" she snapped at everyone, "is everyone like, in love with me or something!?" there was a bout of silence, "WELL?" she snapped.

"Uhm," Gale was at the entrance and shifted his weight, "Are we suppose to be or what?"

"Ugh!" katniss exclaimed, taking a swig of her vodka as cinna tried to finish her hair. "I'm so over this, cinna finish my hair, please."

cinna finished up her hair and said he was moving onto makeup next. Katniss looked over at prim.

"Oh my god, prim, your dress. God your dress~!" she yelled and prim snapped to attention, trying to yank down the dress, "Why did you grow?!"

"Uhm, cause i'm thirteen?" she said slowly, as if she wasn't sure if this was the proper answer orn ot.

"Please go get that fixed. Where is my mother? MOM!" she shrieked and hermom came rushing into the dressing room.

"Are you kidding me with that white dress?" she pointed at it, annoyed and her mom tried to look calm.

"Katniss I -"

"Like really, you are wearing a white dress, people are going to mistake you for the BRIDE, mom, what about ME? This is MY DAY and you are RUINING IT."

"Listen -"

"No, it's ALL ABOUT ME."

her cellphone rang. Peeta. She picked it up.

"Hi darling," she swooned, "how are you?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

oh she loved him, "Yes, darling, i'm fine."

"okay. I'm getting read yover here, are we still on time?"

she covered the phone and hissed at Effie, "Are we on TIME?"

Effie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ugh, forget it!" she looked back at peeta, "Yes, darling."

"I can't wait." and he hung up.

Katniss turned her attention back to the main issues at hand.

"Effie!" she barfed, "wjhere are we with the pins?"

"we're working on it -"

"and MOM FIX YOUR DRESS OH MY GOD."

"Katniss, I -"

"and PRIM, your dress, fix it, you look like a little hooker, I can't stand it oh my god! Gale, do something!"

"Katniss," Cinna said, "Please i'm trying to do your makeup."

"Fine." she snapped and settled in again, trying to remain calm.

Why can't anyone just do anything properly?


	4. Chapter 4

She was surrounded by idiots. All of them were useless! Cinna had now fixed her makeup, and now he was attempting to get her hair fixed.

Katniss decided to tap her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. "Hurry up! What am I paying you for? I knew I should have left you in the capital!" She sneered.

"now, now, Katniss. No one likes a bridezilla." He scolded, pinning her curls to her head. In a rage she grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked his face a few inches closer to hers.

"Don't fuck with me today, Cinnamon." She said coldly. "I will end you if this day isn't perfect. I'll end all of you." She whispered.

Katniss let go and watched him stumble back a few steps. Good. Let them be scared.

"PRIM!" She shrieked. "GO FIX YOUR DRESS! WHY DO YOU STILL LOOK LIKE A HOOKER?" Katniss huffed.

"Okay, your hair and makeup is done. Let's get you dressed." Cinna was going to be relieved if he made it out of this alive.

"Oh you mean my white dress?" Katniss sneered. "You mean the type of dress my mother is also wearing?" She pointed at her drunken parent on the other side of the room. "You're wearing a coat or something over it." She said simply. "Katniss, I-" "DO WHAT I SAY!"

Why was it so hard to find good help around here? "Let's get me into my dress." Katniss sighed. She rubbed her temples again. She was going to have a hangover. Thank goodness.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinna helped her into her dress, a gorgeous white dress that flowed out around her fet with a long trail. It would have been more gorgeous if her mother hadnt been wearing a white dress too.

"Did you find a coat/" she snapped to her mom as Cinna lacd her up.

"No I -"

"FIND ONE. Ask Gale~!" she snapped and her mom scurried off.

"You look gorgeous, katniss." cinna said as he stepped back from her.

She really did. Wow she looked amazing. She sighed in delight. A little piece of calm washed over her. Maybe things will ork out okay in the end. Katniss played with her up-do and beamed at cinna.

"I love it." she said, "PRIM, GET IN HERE!" she screamed and prim darted in.

"God your damn dress, I seriosly can't with it, okay, prim, help me with my train."

"Okay." prim said meekly, holding the train of her dress as katniss stepped out of the dressing room.

"Effie, I need my damn flowers!" she hissed and Effie tottered over and gave her the flowers.

Her mom came out in a giant coat, lumbering over.

"Katniss, it's so hot...in this..."

"I don't care, mom." she said, "suck it up okay, it's your fault, you wroe white to my wedding. MY wedding. Get over it."

Her mom trolled off towards the wedding pary and katniss turned to prim.

"Don't step on my train, where's rue?" rue was the flower girl.

"Over here, katniss."

"Come on, you go first, go now. Where the hell are my bridesmaids?"

"I'm rounding them up." Effie said.

"Well hurry up!" she let out a sigh.

Prim spoke up gently, "You look pretty, katniss."

"Thanks, prim, but your dress is still a disater, don't suck up."

she exhaled. She was the bride. This had to go perfectly. Her bridesmaids assemebed in front of her and began to walk out. Her head felt like it was swimming but that could easily have been the vodka. This was her big moment to shine.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss' stomatch rolled as the bridesmaids found their places at the altar and Prim finished flinging her flowers everywhere. Ugh, Prim's dress…why didn't her sister listen? Was it really that hard?

Haymitch had volunteered to walk her down the aisle, and Katniss had accepted. But now she was starting to regret it as she smelled vodka on his breath. Well that makes two of us, Haymitch, Katniss thought. We both needed to get drunk to get through today. "Will you stop?" She hissed through her teeth. "Wha? Where am I?" Haymitch mumbled, looking around. "If you ruin this day for me, I swear I'll murder you and hide your body." Katniss whispered. He wasn't listening, as usual. A few feet away from the altar Haymitch tripped and fell, making Katniss furious.

She left him on the floor and finished walking the rest of the way by herself, smiling at Peeta. He was smiling too. She barely heard the minister's words as the ceremony started. After exchanging vows the minister asked if Peeta would take her as his wife.

"I do-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. It was her mother. She had fainted.

"I am going to make you eat that dress." Katniss hissed. "GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Her day was ruined. Her special day, the one where she was going to be with Peeta for the rest of her lief. All because of her mother… "Can someone help her up? Why are you all just standing there?" She demanded. "Get it together, people!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone rushed over to help get her mother up.

"Just keep going." she told the minsiter and smiled at him, grabbing peeta's hand.

"Katniss, you sure?" peeta whispered.

"Yessssss" I hissed, dragging it out, squeezing his hand.

"Ow" he flinched.

The minister went on with the vows and katniss could hear them trying to get her mother up behind her. Her stupid mother in that stupid coat – that's what you get for wearing white at her wedding.

Over the debacle, the minister said, "I now prounce you..husband and wife."

Katniss threw herself at Peeta and kissed him deeply and he held onto her.

They walked down the aisle – katniss stepped over her mom and pushed haymitch out of the way, and prim ran to get her train.

"Don't step on it." she hissed through her teeth while still trying to smile.

They walked outside the chapel where there was a car waiting for them to take them to the reception area, a nice outside part of the woods. They got into the limo and katniss held peeta's hands.

"I'm so ecited for the reception, peeta." isaid beaming.

I did a mental list of what effie needed to know mess up for for the reception. We wanted a barkery and archery theme for our wedding, and a nice set up of an area to dance with, with perfect settings, perfect food and a perfect set up. I didn't want anything messed up. Effie is suppose to get there before us tomake sure sure everything is in order and set up properly.

"I'm so excited to start our life together, peeta." I said, still a little tispy from the vodka.

"Me too, katniss." he kisses me on the forehead.

"See, the wedding went perfectly...uhm almost."

"My stupid mother. And prim's dumb dress. And the flowers didn't get here in time, the florist is gonna hear about that." I rambled, annoyed.

"But we're married, katniss. That's the important thing."

I smiled at peeta, "i know peeta. I love you."

"I love you, katniss." he said back, beaming.

We pulled up into the reception area and I stepped out of the limo. Peeta stepped on my train – grrrr. Effie tottered over on those dumb purple heels.

"Katniss, don't flip out dear but -"

"What?" I snapped.

"We just aren't totally prepared et for the guests" I peered over her shoulder and saw them still setting things up and putting up tables and the tent.

"Are you f-" I took a deep breath cause peeta came out and smiled, "Okay Effie."

Effie relaxed visiibilty, "Really? Uhm I mean, okay. Come on."

"Come on, katnisss. Let's help."

Help?! I looked at peeta as though he was mad. He smiled and walked off. I yanked effie's arm.

"I will end you." I said to her before storming off towards the reception area.

"Peeta!" I called and he stopped to look at me, "I can't help, I have to go to the guest room so cinna can change me for the reception."

"okay katniss."

I walked over to the tiny changing room, specially put together by gale for the reception. Cinna said my dress was suppose to be gorgeous for the reception – more of that fire theme, I guess. And I was NOT putting up my own damn reception. I took a dee breath and waited for Cinna.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up!" Katniss snapped, feeling impatient. Things had gone downhill since her drunken mother had fainted. So useless! Cinna was going as fast as he can to get her undressed but it wasn't fast enough.

"Fire theme? Again?" She asked. "Isn't that a little old by now?" She asked. "Katniss, you were the girl on fire. Everyone recognizes the fire theme. It'll work out, believe me." Cinnaman replied patiently. She narrowed her eyes. "You better be right." She said quietly.

After she had changed into her dress and changed into a different pair of shoes she hurriedly ran out of the reception room, eager to see Peeta again.

Outside the room was just about ready, and soon the reception would start. "Peeta!" She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy, really. This day has been perfect." When he wasn't looking she mouthed insults and threats to Prim. Fix your dress. You are so dead. Write your will now.

"Are we ready?" She asked, frowning.

"Not yet. Just a few more things left to do." He kissed her on the nose and went to help Gale with the cheese buns. Maybe Gale was the one who should have been marrying those stupid buns.

"Prim!" She barked, turning out to stare at her sister.

"Vodka!"


	9. Chapter 9

Her dress was gorgeous, it was flowing red and she looked ike a glowing ember. Her hair wasdown and flowing over shoulders. So pretty, she thought she looked so swell. Now if only the reception would get ready because the guests were starting to arrive. Peeta, her fantastic husband, finished with the damn cheesebuns and walked over to her.

"I think we're about ready. You look fantastic."

"So do you, my husband." she giggled at the word and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Effie Trinket had realised something while watching awful Katniss. She was always sweet when peeta was around. She figured she'd only talk to katniss when peeta was there, to deliver any sort of news at all. Katniss didn't want to come off nasty in front of peeta. This was perfect. She felt every pleased with herself.

The reception got under way and it started off well enough. Everyone milled around for a bit until katniss barked at effie to get them seated and to start serving the food. Peeta's family had worked on the food so it was good. She settled in at the head table with peeta next to her, and the wedding party. Her mom was here now and had changed into some blue dress which was ugly, but would do. Prim was drinking water at the end of the table, and her bridesmaids were there too. She couldn't remember all their names, effie picked them out cause she had like, no friends, whatever.

"okay, speeches!" she yelled at Effie who scurried over and leaned down and smiled.

"Katniss, they should probably mingle a little bit more."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at effie who smiled and then glanced over at peeta, "okay, effie" she said through clenchecd teeth.

Effie darted off, happy with her success.

After 30 more minutes of utterly pointless minglin, where haymitch had already passed out, Effie finally started the damn speeches.

"We'll hear from the mother of the bride first." Effie said.

Her mom better not mess this up.

"I've known Katniss my whole life," her mom started and Katniss groaned inside – really?! Your whole life, mother? You only gave birth to me. If only dad was still alive he'd fix this mess, "And she's really the brightest star in my life, next to my daughter," Prim took another swig of water, "And she -"

Katniss tuned out. This was boring. She wanted the speeches to be more grand, more all about her and how amazing she was and how peeta was amazing for loving her and how everything was amazing.

Finally after five minutes, Katniss snapped, "Thanks mom." and her mom stopped short and sat down.

Effie cleared her throat and went on, "Next is the father of the husband..."

Another tune out. She loved peeta but it would only be about him and she wanted to hear about her. She couldn't cut him off though. That'd be rude. Rude to peeta.

After the dad finished, Effie said "And now for the bride's sister, Primrose."

Prim stood up and then suddenly toppled over the chair and fell down. Rue rushed over to help her and katniss stood up, marching over to prim who was trying to stand. She snatched prim's drink and sniffed it.

"This isn't water," katniss hissed because everyone was watching, "this is vodka. You're thirteen. Are you serious right now?"

Katniss turned to the crowd, "She just tripped. She'll be fine." she smiled at peeta and crouched down to prim, her eyes narrowed, "Get your drunk ass up and make a speech and then I will ruin you, prim I swear to god."


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss felt the uncontrollable urge to slap Prim. Her own sister had gotten drunk at her wedding! This was supposed to be a special day, a special time. A special day for special events, where miracles would happen. This was her day, dammit! Everything had gone wrong and now she felt like shoving a cheese bun down everyone's throat.

"My sister is really mean." Prim started, wobbling a bit where she stood. "Peeta, good luck. You're going to need it. Katniss yelled at me the whole time she was getting dressed!" Prim started to sob, her mascara runnig. "I'M ONLY 13! AND YOU'RE MAKING ME DRINK!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands. "You kept making me get you vodka, so I tasted some, and now I am addicted" Prim tore her hands away from her face and screamed.

"I'M AN ALCOHOLIC NOW, JUST LIKE OUR MOTHER!" Prim collapsed in a seat and started to rock back and forth. "THANKS MOM! THANKS KATNISS!"

"Prim!" Katniss snapped. "Stop this right now! You are being childish!" She got up from her seat and jerked Prim up, leading her out into the hallway. "Stop this, right now!" She snarled. "I swear, Prim, you will never see the light of day."

Prim continued to sob, mumbling "I hate you! I hate you both! I'm a 13 year old alcohlic!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Peeta came out, looking concerned. "Is she okay?" He asked, patting Prim gently on the back. "She's fine. Somehow she managed to get some vodka." Katniss sighed and shrugged.

"Has this been a hell of a wedding or what?" Peeta asked, shaking his head. She kissed his cheek. "It's been an interesting one. Let's get this lush back in and party and eat some cheese buns."


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss shoved Prim at Effie.

"Handle this." she hissed low so Peeta couldn't hear her.

Prim wobbled over to Effie and Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and stomed back into the wedding party. The rest of the speeches wwent off without any more hassle, even though katniss was incredibly drunk herself at the end of it. Effie had planned eating AFTER the speeches. Genius idea. Not.

Finally the speeches ended, and adrunk katniss stepped over a passed out haymitch and got herself another drink. She wasn't in the mood to eat now, though peeta was starving. She tottered on her heels, she hated these things, and peeta reached for her.

"you okay, katniss?"

"Drunk." she mumbled.

He smiled, "We're at the fun part now. Dancing and drinking!"

Well she had a head start on one.

The dancing got underway. Effie lost control of a drunk {Prim who made her way to the dance floor. Katniss was too drunk to car and sloshed her drink on gale.

"I'M MARRIED!" she screamed in his ear over the music.

He winced and said, "I know, Catnip."

"WOOO!" she yelled and flicked him off, dancing off into the crowd. "I'M MARRIED MOTHER-" Someone grabbed her shouler. Haymitch.

"Maybe you've had enough, sweetheart." he said, taking the drink awy from her.

"Whatever, Haynitch, i'm married now, okay." and she went bac to dancing.

A tired Effie looked on at the reception and sighed. The worst was over. She made it throuh intact. Peeta could put up with the rest.


End file.
